1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for downloading server applications to a desktop computer using credentials of a mobile device with minimum possible errors during authorization and passwords (certificates) generation. Also, the invention relates to a method for establishing a secure connection for downloading applications to a desktop computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a mobile device user wants to download and install software applications from a content server to a desktop computer of other device associated with the user. However, the connection may not be secure, and some personal data can be intercepted and stolen. In a conventional scenario, a user downloads application software from the server and enters his registration data and a serial number (key) of the application software on the desktop where the application was downloaded.
The mobile user has to remember his login and password for connecting to the server and/or activating software on the desktop. A software distributor verifies the validity of the provided information and registers the software on the desktop computer. A provider can install a secure data (such as a digital signature key) on the desktop and associate the key with the account of the mobile device user, but this action requires sophisticated handshaking procedures.
In a conventional scenario, the server software is verified and installed from the package. This process has to be repeated each time the user wants to install a new software application. The signed software guarantees that it was issued by a trusted source only and, typically, has no user-defined data. The server software has to be installed on the desktop, and, then, credentials should be created for the server. The credentials for accessing the server software from the client's software on the host should be derived from an appropriate security database known to the server.
This conventional method requires the user to memorize or securely store his registration data and, then, enter it each time the user wants to download and install the server application. The user can forget or confuse the registration data, which can result in errors and failed installations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simplified installation method and reducing errors during authorization and password generation for the downloadable application software. Additionally, there is a need in the art for establishment of a secure connection for downloading custom application software to a desktop computer.